


Стремление к большему

by gm2933



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, The Tales of Dunk and Egg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: «Эгг хотел, чтобы я помогал ему править, но я решил, что моё место здесь. Для плавания на север он предоставил мне «Золотого дракона» и дал в провожатые своего друга, сира Дункана, чтобы тот помог мне в целости и сохранности добраться до Восточного Дозора-у-моря». («Пир стервятников»).Мейстер Эйемон и сир Дункан прощаются в Восточном Дозоре-у-моря (и вспоминают свою первую встречу).





	Стремление к большему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967338) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



> «В Староместе Эйемон, брат Эгга, измерил его и обнаружил, что Дунку не хватает всего дюйма до семи футов, но это было полгода назад. С тех пор Дунк мог ещё вырасти. Как говорил старик, уж что Дунк делал хорошо, так это рос». («Присяжный рыцарь»).  
> (от автора): Не совсем ясно, когда именно сир Дункан стал лордом-командующим Королевской Гвардии. В МЛиО он обозначен как «рыцарь Королевской Гвардии, сир Дункан Высокий» во время суда над Лионелем Баратеоном. Поэтому я предполагаю, что он ещё не был тогда лордом-командующим (как и во время коронации Эйегона V).

Эйемон не мог не заметить облегчения, которое читалось на лице сира Дункана: всё обошлось без происшествий — корабль, шедший в Восточный Дозор-у-моря, благополучно прибыл в пункт назначения, и никто из заключённых, сосланных на Стену, не предпринял ни единой попытки к бегству. 

По всей видимости, в голове сира Дункана, как и в голове короля, прочно засел образ Эйегора Риверса, освобождённого Золотыми Мечами, которые напали на корабль, перевозивший _его_ к Стене. Сейчас же самым известным заключённым на борту «Золотого дракона» был Бринден Риверс. 

— Ваши опасения напрасны, сир Дункан. Будь на то моё желание, я бы совершил побег ещё в Королевской Гавани, потому что знаю Красный замок и город так, как никто из ныне живущих. Избежать наказания для меня было бы парой пустяков, — с некоторым весельем заметил Кровавый Ворон. 

Однако спустя некоторое время он усмехнулся и добавил уже более мрачно:

— Меня оскорбляет мысль о том, что в вашей голове я приобрёл сходство со своим трусливым и подлым сводным братом. Я не Жгучий Клинок, сир, и вам следует это запомнить. 

Прежде, чем сир Дункан успел ответить, тот, кто служил Десницей двум сменившим друг друга королям, посмотрел в сторону мейстера Эйемона и произнёс:

— Как и мой внучатый племянник, я намерен отречься от всего и начать новую жизнь в качестве брата Ночного Дозора.

— Его слова вам кажутся искренними, мейстер? — спросил сир Дункан, когда Кровавый Ворон оставил их наедине.

Мейстер Эйемон задумался. Он размышлял о человеке, который на протяжении многих лет являлся объектом бессчётного количества слухов, подозрений, невероятных домыслов и предположений. 

— Мне сложно судить о его искренности, — отозвался мейстер, — но в одном мой двоюродный дед точно говорил правду. Если бы он и в самом деле намеревался сбежать, то сделал бы это до того, как мы сели на корабль. И никто не смог бы ему помешать. 

Сир Дункан кивнул в знак согласия.

— Верно, и этого вполне достаточно. Лорд Кровавый Ворон очень умный человек. Мне и самому случалось в прошлом быть свидетелем его находчивости — либо хитрости и коварства, как это назвали бы многие. И, могу ручаться, он не использовал ни одного из своих приёмов, чтобы избежать наказания за убийство Эйениса Блекфайра. Я был одним из рыцарей Королевской Гвардии, которым было велено арестовать его. Он отослал прочь свою личную гвардию и ждал нас совершенно один в рабочих покоях в Башне Десницы. Он выглядел настолько невозмутимо, словно мы явились с целью сопроводить его на заседание Совета. 

— И теперь мы оба — я и мой двоюродный дед — начнём новую жизнь на Стене. Держу пари, он не из тех, кто станет оглядываться на прошлое, которое невозможно вернуть.

— Однако, в отличие от вашего двоюродного деда, никто не возлагал на вас обязанности посвящать свою жизнь службе Ночному Дозору, мейстер. Вы уверены, что ваше место именно здесь?

— Да, сир Дункан. Уверен так же, как был уверен всю свою жизнь. И именно здесь, сир, мы с вами и попрощаемся.

— Я мог бы сопроводить вас до Чёрного Замка. 

Мейстер Эйемон отрицательно покачал головой.

— Вам следует как можно скорее вернуться в Королевскую Гавань. Эггу...

Он запнулся. Нет, напомнил он себе, он больше не может относиться к брату как к Эггу. 

_Быть главой государства должен мужчина, а не мальчик. Эйегон, а не Эгг,_ — сказал брату мейстер Эйемон, когда они прощались в Королевской Гавани. — _И всегда помните о словах нашего отца, ваша светлость._

«То, что всегда по-настоящему определяло человека, — напутствовал как-то король Мейекар своим сыновьям, — так это его способность, а также стремление совершенствоваться в соответствии с возложенными на него обязанностями вне зависимости от того, насколько желаемыми могли быть для него эти самые обязанности, насколько неподходящим и неготовым для этого он себя считал».

— Моему брату Эйегону потребуется ваша служба, сир Дункан, — продолжил мейстер Эйемон.

— Я лишь один из семи. Рядом с его светлостью находятся ещё шестеро других рыцарей Королевской Гвардии. Уверен, моё временное отсутствие не сыграет особой роли. 

— О, сир, но для него вы гораздо больше, чем просто один из гвардии. Вы были для него учителем, наставником и советником на протяжении всего его отрочества, а теперь... 

Сир Дункан рассмеялся. 

— Мейстер, ваши слова звучат так, словно я сам был мейстером при вашем брате. Не так уж сильно, как вам кажется, я повлиял на него. 

— Сам я никогда не служил оруженосцем, однако мои отец и брат говорили, что для оруженосца рыцарь, у которого он состоит на службе, играет не менее важную роль, чем мейстер, обучающий его грамоте. И для моего брата вы самый настоящий друг, сир Дункан. Настоящую же дружбу сложно отыскать, особенно когда дело касается короля.

— Вы всегда были братом, которого он любил и которым он дорожил больше всех. Он всё ещё опечален тем, что вы не остались подле него, дабы помочь ему править. Даже сейчас он не может смириться с этим.

— Но _вы_ можете, сир Дункан, не так ли? Вам известны мотивы, которые мной руководят.

Сир Дункан вздохнул.

— К сожалению, даже слишком хорошо. Бесчестные люди могут попытаться воспользоваться вашим присутствием в Совете с низкими целями. Если король начнёт делать нечто такое, что придётся им не по нраву, они начнут перешёптываться: _«Принц Эйемон стал бы лучшим королём. Совершенно иным королём. И у принца Эйемона больше прав на престол, как у третьего, а не четвёртого сына покойного короля Мейекара. Он всё ещё может освободиться от данных им мейстерких обетов, как это предлагал ему когда-то сам верховный септон. Мы не должны всё время терпеть на престоле этого сомнительного короля»._

— Некоторым из них окажется недостаточно простого шёпота. От моего имени они могут предпринять попытку поднять восстание, не спрашивая даже моего дозволения и одобрения. Я не желаю быть бельмом на глазу своего брата. И я бы не хотел, чтобы на его правление легла чёрная тень смуты. 

— Ваш брат прекрасно понимает, что вы никогда бы не стали поощрять действия подобных подлецов, мейстер.

— Моё поощрение им и не потребуется. Им достаточно одного моего присутствия.

— И всё же даже без вашего присутствия в Совете, даже когда вы будете на Стене, они по-прежнему могут сказать, что вы стали бы лучшим королём, чем ваш брат. Даже... даже если вы были бы мертвы, они говорили бы о...

— О моём отце. Я знаю. Правление моего отца пришлось на один из самых мирных для страны периодов. Ценой этого мира стали его беспрестанный, упорный тяжёлый труд и все те нелёгкие решения, что ему доводилось принимать на протяжении всего времени своего царствования. Однако многие продолжали разглагольствовать о том, что, не убей он моего дядю Бейелора булавой, королевство под властью Мейекара не оказалось бы в столь бедственном и ужасающем состоянии. По счастью, весьма затруднительно поднять восстание, прикрываясь именем мертвеца. Но, если речь идёт о живом, — всё возможно. Поэтому-то я и должен находиться от Совета как можно дальше.

— Сир Арлан однажды сказал, что некоторые люди подобны стаду коров, которые смотрят на другую сторону поля полагая, что там уж всяко трава зеленее. Там хорошо, где нас нет, вот как считают.

Его манера изъясняться заставила мейстера Эйемона улыбнуться, и он заметил:

— Когда мы впервые встретились, сир Дункан, я измерил ваш рост и обнаружил, что вам не хватает всего дюйма до семи футов. И вы рассказали мне о словах сира Арлана из Пеннитри, которому служили до самой его кончины. Он вроде как говорил о том, что лучше всего у вас получается именно расти.

— Верно, но вы не совсем точно помните наш разговор, мейстер, — ответил сир Дункан. Его глаза сияли.

— В самом деле?

— Сир Арлан действительно говорил о том, что расти у меня получается очень хорошо. Я же всегда полагал: таким образом он намекает, что, мол, во всём остальном я не так уж и хорош. Но вы тогда заметили, что сир Арлан мог иметь ввиду нечто иное: что способность тянуться вверх — это то, что я делаю просто лучше всех прочих вещей. Вы были очень добрым и проницательным мальчиком, мейстер, и из него вы выросли в очень доброго и проницательного мужчину. 

В лицо мейстера Эйемона бросилась краска, и щёки его стали похожи на спелый гранат.

— Я не достоин столь высокой похвалы, сир Дункан.

Заметив, что мейстеру стало неловко, сир Дункан быстро сменил тему. Он усмехнулся и произнёс:

— К сожалению, те времена, когда я ещё мог вытянуться, остались позади. Больше я не вырасту ни на дюйм, ни даже на полдюйма. 

— Дни, когда вы могли прибавить в росте, действительно прошли. Однако те дни, когда вы можете стараться достичь большего, всё ещё впереди.

— Я молюсь, чтобы так и было, мейстер.

— Мой брат также должен научиться хорошо справляться с обязанностями короля, и ему потребуется ваш совет, сир Дункан. Мой брат к вам прислушивается, и это...

— И это великая ответственность.

— Я уверен, что вы более, чем достойны выполнения подобной задачи, — шепнул мейстер Эйемон на ухо сиру Дункану, когда они обнялись.


End file.
